My Johnny Boy
by SiriusxLupin
Summary: Hello there, Johnny boy..." Just a night that Dr. Crane will never forget. Joker will be sure of that... Joker/Crane slash pairing. Sexual themes ahead.
1. Hello there, Johnny boy

_Okay, this'll be my first JokerXCrane fic ever. I hope it's enjoyable to those of you who enjoy this pairing as much as I do. Chapter two will be up soon enough. Don't think I own Batman Begins/The Dark Knight. If I did, they'd all be gay and Harvey Dent wouldn't have -Spoiler.-. "Not gonna tell ya."  
_

**"Hey there, Johnny boy..."**

The hot sting of throbbing pain beating at the back of his head began to pulsate once more, bringing Dr. Crane back to consciousness. His lips parted, his tongue darted out briefly and there he found trace amounts of blood. A groan escaped him. He was done in good by whoever whacked him over the head. Jonathan tried to struggle, failing of course as he found his wrists bound to the wall on either side of him above his head. His feet were free and flat against the floor but where would that get him?

Then a noise startled him and he quieted everything from his struggling to his very thoughts as he tried to peer through the dark room. Only trace amounts of moonlight reached through a window close to him, lighting up a small strip of air space in front of him. It was silent, but he was panting now though he was yet to be frightened.

"Hello there, Johnny boy..." came a voice so sinister, oozing with a misplaced suaveness that sent shivers down the "good" doctor's spine.

Could it be him..?

"Who's there?" he asked, eyes darting about. Those unreal blue orbs would then widen to the frightening glimpse of the Joker's face dancing past that ray of moonlight.

His breath caught in his throat as the man came near enough to kiss, his breath hot against his face as he stalked like a creature about to devour him.

"How've ya been, doctor? I noticed you running around...minding your own business and I said to myself, "Hmn... I sure am bored. I wonder if the little Scarecrow would like to keep me company?"... So here we are." calmly he spoke to poor Crane, licking his painted lips a few times for emphasis.

The smaller man's head was still dizzy from being hit so hard. It was of course apparent now that The joker had done this and dragged him off here.

"So you hit me..? You...hit me...instead of ASKING if I would join..?" he mumbled weakly, teeth gritting in response to both his growing anger and pain. Though angry he was, it was hard to be intimidated by the small man. Such pretty eyes, a soft face, plump, pouting lips and an oh-so-graceful frame.

This is, although not the only thing, what drew Jack to Dr. Crane. Like a cat watching a mouse he became so quickly amused by his victim.

"Yes, Johnny. I did hit you. Do you know what else I'm going to do to you..? Why don't we play a little game..." the crazed clown prince went on mumbling to himself as he pulled his favorite knife from the pocket of his trench coat. A grin curved his damaged lips in a twisted way as he twirled the knife in front of Jonathan, enjoying the growing timid look in his baby blues. He stepped back from him and took the cord of the blinds in hand, pulling it down to raise them up. The heavy moonlight then filled the room and Jonathan's eyes lit up.

"This is My apartment!" he exclaimed, looking around precisely to ensure nothing had been damaged. "If you touched anything with your grimy hands... What'd you bring me here for?" he asked, turning his eyes back to the other man, who had made his way back over to him.

Without answering him The Joker began to undress Jonathan slowly, teasingly, easing open every button with the greatest of care. His opened knife was perched in his left hand, threatening to accidentally jab the smaller male's flesh.

"I believe I asked you a question, Jack Napier!" he spat, kicking at him as he was undressed against his will. He let out a sharp gasp as his legs were then disabled from their kicking, due to the fact that Joker pressed hard against him with his own body and pressed his knife to his throat.

"I'll tell you once, Johnny boy... Don't ever...call me by my name...again... Got it?" was the threat that Crane received, along with a slight jab from that extremely sharp blade that pricked his throat a little. As it bled slightly, The Joker smiled.

Jonathan winced, biting his pink lower lip to keep back any noise that might escape.

"Why shouldn't I, Joker? Was your wife the only one allowed to--" he began to say, but his words were cut short by a hard punch to the stomach, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Don't talk about my wife, Johnny boy... You'll be wise to hold your tongue, or I may cut it off. Now hold still..."

Jonathan panted heavily to the dulling pain his body felt, unable to really move as he was robbed of his clothing. He watched the other with clouded, narrowed eyes. He wore a slight smirk. Clearly he had struck a nerve and he enjoyed knowing it, though he would pay for showing it.

"Come now, little doctor. Be a good boy, show me a pretty face and I might be gentle..." The Joker offered, slipping his gloves off slowly as he grinned at him.

Jonathan scowled and turned his face away, pressing against the wall tightly in a means to get as far away from the man as possible. He had always admired The Joker in a way, always thinking him a great villian. Of course, he never dreamed he would end up his play thing. It had occurred to him minutes ago that he planned to raped him, and though it unnerved him he knew there was nothing he could do. His diagnosis was that the more he struggled, the more it would hurt, so what could he do but try to relax?

A wide, calloused palm pressed against Jonathan's soft, porcelain fleshed chest. The warmth of it caused him to let out a shakey breath. Underneath that hand, the Joker could feel the man's heart beating rapidly. No matter how much he relaxed or looked away, his heart would give away his timid state.

"Aww... The little Scarecrow is scared of the big bad clown? Oh, don't be scared Jonathan... Honest, I just want to play with you." he jeered as he ran his hands along Jonathan's chest. He toyed with the knife in his hand, being careful not to actually cut and damage the pure flesh he was admiring. He loved the way his soft skin felt beneath his hardened hands. Simply touching him aroused him full-on. It showed clearly as a risen mound in the crotch of his pants, even more-so by the heavy breathing which came from his lips.

Jonathan felt that hard breathing against his own face and without caution, opened his eyes to look at him. The hungry, ravaging look on The Joker's face startled the man into turning a slight rosy color. Once again his breath caught and he looked down in a means to escape that gaze, only to meet with the sight of the larger man's erection. This in turn caused him to gasp slightly and bite down on his tongue. His face became heated and in spite of him, his body was betraying him as were his thoughts.

Jack smiled, knowing all too well what caught the feminine male's attention. His throat twitched as a raspy chuckle emitted from it and as he pressed his erection hard against the hips of the other man, his fingertips squeezed ever-so-slightly onto the small beads of pink flesh belonging to the smaller one.

"Oh..." Jonathan couldn't help but let a mewl be given to the abuse his nipples received. He was beginning to enjoy this little adventure The Joker was taking him on. It never crossed his mind that he would be with a man, letting him touch him this way but what choice did he have? What could it hurt to experience this? _If it were to be anyone...it might as well be..._ "Joker..?" he gasped just as the other man began to suck at the blood trickling from his throat.

"Mnh..?" The Joker replied with a grunt as he suckled lewdly at his throat, savoring every drop of metallic blood. Now his hands trailed down his body, exploring every inch of tender flesh. Before they went any further, they stopped on his hips and gripped them rather tightly. With a dry pant in the form of a thirst-quenched noise, he pulled away from his throat to stare him in the eyes. "Yeah, what is it?"

---


	2. Yeah, what is it?

_A/N Okay, so here's chapter two of my story. I hope you guys enjoy it. Unless I absolutely have to, there will be no disclaimers. Honestly, do we have to anymore? When i get a warning saying that I HAVE to have one, I will do it. Until then, get over it. This_ is _FANfiction. Not My stuff. EVER._

_**"Yeah, what is it?"**_

Jonathan's eyes drifted to the hands that held his hips possessively; those hands that were causing his blood to heat and throb throughout his body.

"Aren't you worried about what I'll do when you're done with me..?" he began, bluffing of course. He attempted a sly grin as he looked back up at the other man, though it was quickly melted away upon what happened next. He felt a hard push on his mouth as the warm, painted lips of his attacker suddenly took his own. A breath caught in his throat, his eyes widened, his throat trembled and released a shaky noise as his body shook beneath him.

Unable to hold his laughter, Joker broke the kiss with a messy howl of chuckles, leaving poor Jonathan running hot and writhing.

"Do you honestly think I'm scared of ya? Come on... Who's to say I won't kill you when I'm finished?" he threatened as he stared at him, still chuckling as he wiped his mouth, smearing the already screwed up paint job around.

Johnny boy's face heated up and became red with embarrassment. Not only did his small threat fail entirely, but now his body was aching to endure what the Joker had to give.

"You wouldn't..." he stated.

"You sure?" Jack tested.

Jonathan grunted and pursed his lips.

"Why would you kill me if you like me so much? My diagnosis is that you'll keep me as a pet. Why throw away something you can use repeatedly?" he went on, skeptical of his own words though. If that were to happen, what would he do? Perhaps he was giving the man ideas that he shouldn't. What was he doing, digging himself a deeper hole?

Joker bellowed a laugh that caused Jonathan to shudder. Troublesome, it sounded.

"You think quite highly of yourself, hmn, Johnny boy?" he purred. He stepped back a bit so that he could go ahead and begin removing his clothes. He did so casually, as if he were about to step into a shower, something that he just so happened to do that morning, lucky for Jonathan. He tutted, leaning in to observe the soft face of the man before him. "Talking about yourself like some sort of fabulous product, like a hairdryer or some shit like that... You see..." he continued, running his hands through the almond hair of the smaller man and gave it a tug on either side. "I see you as more of aaa....horse. Yeah. A wild horse. And no different than a product to use, I can break you...Johnny boy."

Though the notion was cheesy [as was The Joker's actual joking personality], something about it stuck in the back of Jonathan's mind and for some reason, he liked it. It could have been the pulling of his well-groomed hair, or the silent ferocity he saw in the other's eyes, or maybe even the thought of being possessed; maybe it was a mixture of all of it but either way, something began growing in Jonathan. His face changed. His body relaxed and his lips parted to let escape the soft pants he was hiding before.

Joker grinned. He liked the way things were going now. If things went fully his way, perhaps he could keep Jonathan as his little pet. Just another person to play with, only better than Harley Quinn.

_Yes,_ The Joker thought to himself, _I am going to enjoy making you mine, Johnny boy... _as his hands began molesting him once more. It began, this time, with his fingernails dragging slowly down the other's neck, shoulders, sides and ass. Then he threw in kisses, slow, deep, sucking ones, all over Jonathan's chest and upper body. The more he did so, the more his toy began to writhe against the wall. Sighs and coos emitted from his captive as he went on, eventually arousing him until his shaft was erect and shaking before him. Jonathan's face was a deep red now. His eyes had for a while now been glazed over with a heavy veil of lust for the other man; he could no longer hold back his curiosity.

"Mnh..." he purred.

This noise pleased The Joker beyond explanation. With a shuddering growl, his hands gripping Dr. Crane's inner thighs tightly, he raised those supple legs and wrapped them around his waist. A soft noise of compliance rumbled from the smaller man's throat and he arched to feel the heat of Jack's groin against his rump. He could feel the tingling warmth in the depths of his own gut. Warmth that caused his body to ache with the need to release, made his lips quiver the heavier he would breathe. Upon male instinct, and some courtesy, The Joker slipped his middle finger between his lips to wet it, then, without hesitation began to wiggle it into Jonathan's entrance. A sharp gasp was heard and Joker panted in his own anxious need to be inside of his temporary lover. Despite his impatience, he grit his teeth and pumped that finger in and out slowly, working the other to loosen up a bit. The resistance he felt on just his finger drove him nearly sane. [Joke.] He went on fingering him gently, all the while Jonathan was squirming, panting and mewling softly to the new feeling in such a personal place.

Finally, when he could take it no longer, Joker began to slick his palm with his saliva, staring into Jonathan's pulsating blue pools. Unable to take such a heated stare of passion, the paler one turned his eyes away timidly. Mentally, he prepared himself for what was about to happen. He knew that doing something like this for the first time hurt like hell, though there were ways to quell the pain; lucky for him The Joker was being so kind as to take those precautions.

His thoughts were broken as he felt the head of the now slick, hot member press between his cheeks.

"Ready? 'Course ya are..."

---

_CLIFFHANGERMWAHAHAH!!! Yeah, I know you guys all rant about not liking cliffhangers, but you know you love 'em. They cause excitement. OwO Be patient, loves~!_


	3. Ready? 'Course ya are

_Alright folks. You wanted it. Here it is. Enjoy~._

_**"Ready? 'Course ya are..."**_

The question sparked a shudder to jolt through Jonathan's spine and he bit his lip, his eyes widened and he gave a slight nod. He felt something like a hard pinch in his ass; a sort of intruding pain that made him arch up and bite his bottom lip as he cried out weakly.

The finger that The Joker had inside of him had moved over just a bit to allow room for another. Together, they spread apart from each other and, between them, he slipped the head of his needy member. A deep groan elicited from him. A quick up-turn of his head and he once again stole the lips of the other man, which were already messily stained with red paint.

"Nh..." Crane grunted. The Joker's lips, though forced upon him, were like none other. Calloused, though warm; inviting. He could have become lost in them if not for a sudden jerk of the hips that sent Jack's phallus slipping deep into him, greedily burying itself. He cried out once more, louder. "_MNAH~!_"

Jonathan's scream rang past Joker's lips and vibrated his throat slightly. He growled in reply, removed his fingers from him and gripped his hips. He hummed, in a way, against the other's lips as he began to rock his hips up and down. He let out a few sharp pants and what sounded like intoxicated moans, caused by the vice tight, hot crevice that was squeezing him half to death. Curious, his tongue parted his own lips in search of doing the same to the one's he owned for the moment.

He found compliance when the doctor mewed softly and let his lips be probed, allowing the excited clown to taste the inside of his mouth. He enjoyed the warmth of it, the slight sweetness he tasted. In the back of his mind, he heard himself screaming, urging him to tear into the poor man and be done with it. But something kept him from doing so. Something very strange wanted him to take it slow, to bring them both falling upon the tip of the climax he himself was climbing for. One of the hands that held so viciously to the dark-haired male's hips removed itself and, with a misplaced softness, found another destination. Gently, yet strongly, he pressed his palm against Jonathan's small, arched back and began to caress it. His hips found themselves a nice, even pace, each thrust pulsing him in and out in a circular motion.

Jonathan Crane was open-mouthed and whimpering then, his body trembling violently under the high frequency of sensations he felt. He shut his eyes. Though it was pain he still felt, he could feel himself slipping into pleasure and soon, his body would melt to every movement. He felt himself quiver and jolt as The Joker's tongue darted lewdly in and out of his mouth, exploring as far as it could reach.

"A-ahh...nh..."

"Fuck, you're so...tight..." Jack mumbled in a drunken voice.

The victim let out an embarrassed cry. Half because he was sexually praised, half because he had just felt his first pleasurable sensation from the head of a thrusting member brushing against his prostate. His face became so flushed, you would think he was suffocating.

"You like that..?" Joker purred in a lulling way, seductively. The hand that still held those lush hips then slid over, caressing pelvic region until it came upon Jonathan's own pulsating member.

There was a gasp.

The doctor's tongue sheepishly licked at the one dominating the inside of his mouth.

Pleased, the clown bit down on that tongue playfully and began to suckle upon it. The hand that brought him such an enjoyable reaction then wrapped itself around that cock. Slowly, he stroked it along the aching shaft, shuddering to each heart beat he could feel running through it. Each stroke, in perfect sync with every thrust, began to bring moans from Dr. Crane, separated by a gasp between each one.

"Getting used to me..?" Joker asked, licking his lips as he pulled back to stare upon Jonathan's pretty face. Something about just his face brought a deeper perversion to his mind.

The man couldn't answer. He could only pant and moan as Joker continued to sway in and out of him. He felt like he was floating in warm water, tiny bubbles were rising up below him and sensually molesting every inch of him. His eyes glittered as he opened them slowly, pupils dailated as he focused on the moon-lit face of his rapist. Rapist, though he was, Jonathan seemed not to mind any longer. It was as if he could sense that there were feelings behind The Joker's actions; and if this were all just a trick, he was certainly fooled at the time...

"...More..." he mewled, staring deep into those frozen, unfeeling eyes. He felt as though he could see into him. Perhaps it was wishful thinking.

The Joker grinned. His Johnny boy wanted more. More than happy to comply, he began to brace himself. As he moved his hand from the graceful curve of the other's back, his nails bared down, clawing their way to the destination of Jonathan's ass. What a nice ass it was. So plump and silky smooth. _Like a woman_, thought Jack, _what a catch Jonathan is... _Just as the brunette opened his mouth to beg for more once again, The Joker began to barrel into him.

From the smaller one's open mouth came a shrill moan, much like a woman would produce. Embarrassed, he bit his lip, shut his eyes and turned away from Jack. His body shuddered hard as he felt pre-ejaculation produce at the tip of his excited phallus.

"Come now, Johnny boy... Let's not be a little girl about it." he teased, speaking more about the hiding than the noise. "Look at me. I want to see your face when you cum..." as he stared into his eyes, he pumped his fist faster and began to angle his thrusts up into him. A continuous bucking from Jonathan's hips let him know he was hitting the right spot each time.

"Oh god--" Crane cried out, gasping for air as he was mercilessly ravaged against the wall. It wouldn't be much longer until his body gave in. Each breath he took in sent a rippling sort of electricity through his spinal cord, causing him to writhe between The Joker and the wall.

Bodies covered in sweat, palpable heat in the air, grunts and moans. At this point Jonathan wished so much that his hands were free so that he could bury his hands in the messy hair of the other man, to claw his manicured nails down his back and hold onto him. Unfortunate, how that wouldn't happen. He could feel Jack's heart beat pulsating against him, making him itch with mounting pleasure even more.

Then it happened. His A-spot had been stimulated enough at last. Every sense of his consciousness whited out; like a lightning flash outside of a window, filling a dark room with blinding fury. Time stood still for Jonathan, for a second that seemed like years. In that instant, he went numb, then in an extreme rush of white-hot pleasure he climaxed. His fists tensed and dug his nails into his palms, causing them to bleed. His hips bucked strongly against the other and he cried out "Nh--Jack!" as a jet of hot, thick semen burst from him to splatter against Joker's chest and abs.

The Joker elicited a pleased hiss in reply to the instantaneous tightening he felt upon his shaft when Jonathan reached his peak. The sudden squeeze of it sent him reeling into his own climax. A curse was muttered and he thrust mercilessly into him for a moment as he came deep within him. He soon filled him with his seed and collapsed against him, clinging roughly to his hips to keep himself standing.

They both remained there, suspended in intoxication, panting the hot air in and out of their exhausted lungs. In the back of his empty mind, somewhere, Jonathan hoped to himself that The Joker didn't noticed the slur of his name again. His throat vibrated with a heavy purr as Jack took his lips once more, deeper this time. Messily they enjoyed each other's mouths, passing the time as their minds slipped slowly back to consciousness.

By the time they had become sober once more, they were simply staring into each other's eyes.

"Well, Johnny boy... It's been fun." said The Joker as he stepped back to put his clothes on, laughing as he nearly fell over in the midst of donning his trousers.

Jonathan managed to offer a smile. He couldn't deny that he had enjoyed it, though he wasn't going to come right out and say it. A timid smile was enough. He shook off a wild shiver that mounted his spine, cooing softly as it reached his neck. Just as he was beginning to think he was safe:

"By the way, Dr. Crane. I told you...not to call me by my name again. You disobeyed me." Jack grimaced as he reached into his coat pocket. "I'm disappointed in you..."

The cerulean hues of Dr. Crane widened upon that hand, fearing they were reaching for the worst; a knife. Of course, what he saw was a small key. He looked up. Handcuffs were what held him to the wall. He sighed.

"I-it was an accident, Joker. I'm terribly sorry." Crane pardoned himself, relieved at least that his wrists were finally to be free of the pinching prison that held them.

"I know ya are, Johnny boy. I know." Joker replied, smiling genuinely now. "Almost hurts to do this, but punishment is punishment." he went on, stepping towards him. Gently, almost lovingly, he pressed his lips to the soft one's of his pet. He held the kiss for so long, until finally pulling away. Jonathan would have made a noise in disagreement to letting go of those lips, had it not been for the key that was suddenly lodged between his own perky ones.

"Mph?" he inquired.

Joker smiled at him.

"Goodnight, babe. Don't drop that key." he purred and with a wave of his purple gloved hand and a hyena laugh, exited the apartment.

Jonathan could only stare at the door in disbelief. How the hell was he going to get out of this..?

"...Mpnhhn mphrrn..." [Roughly translated, "Mother fucker"]

---------------

_There. That was worth the wait, wasn't it? Expect more from me. Signing off~._


End file.
